


【九泽】发烧

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 16





	【九泽】发烧

为了不虐你们我天天ghs！我已经没有清水写手的尊严了（你有过吗？主要这梗太se。我都觉得自己变态。

访谈我自己编的，为了ghs服务。

Summary：舞台+tiao蛋+厕所play+火车便当＋哭

陳零九一脚踩下油门，车开的飞快，一连闯过了三四个红绿灯。脸臭得跟刚从臭水沟里打捞出来一样，风风火火的推开门，扑面而来的热空气里夹杂着酒精的味道。罪魁祸首倒是乖乖的坐在皮沙发上，要不是忽明忽暗的霓虹灯把他脸上的红晕照的一清二楚，陳零九都觉得自己有点小题大做了。

这不是第一次了，上次甚至更严重，调皮的人跟朋友打赌，一罐又一罐不愿坏了气氛。等到陳零九收到的短视频，邱锋泽奶声奶气的靠在好友身上，还一副要靠着人肩膀昏睡过去的模样。是在哈喽？

肺要炸了。

看着副驾驶的邱锋泽垂着头，软软糯糯想睡的表情，陳零九腹诽着一定得给人点教训，长长记性。

本该醉宿的人喝了醒酒汤，起的格外的早。似乎还没意识到自己今天的悲惨命运，在镜子前挑选今天上节目的衣服。最后选定了的灰色西装，包臀的设计更是奠定接下来的“剧情”。

“锋泽”看着那人蹦蹦跳跳的开心样子，仿佛已经忘记了昨天晚上喝的迷迷糊糊的事情了，那颗种子在陳零九心里彻底发芽了，“昨天晚上怎么又跑出去喝酒”

“没有啊哈哈就朋友聚聚”邱锋泽避开了眼神，打着马虎，试图蒙混过关。

“锋泽是不是上次答应我了。”陳零九换了严肃的音调。

“那零九想怎么办嘛”邱锋泽凑过来，直接对着床上的陳零九撒起了娇，满脸写着有恃无恐。

“这个嘛”陳零九看着靠近的恋人，把人一把拉进怀里，手上一刻不停的解开邱锋泽刚刚扣好的裤带，“锋泽要带着跳蛋去录节目哦”

“唔……”邱锋泽的脸涨得通红，“会被看到的……”

“不会的……我有分寸”陳零九眼底一暗，明明前几天才刚做过，后面竟然那么紧。在肠液的帮助下，陳零九缓缓的用指尖把东西往里推，慢得好像故意要带起颤栗一样，邱锋泽几乎瘫在了他身上。

“这么敏感可不行，要夹一整天，锋泽要夹紧哦，不能滑下来。”陳零九对着邱锋泽红的发烫的耳廓吐着气。

这真不是什么好事，从家里到车上短短的几步路，邱锋泽都走到颤颤巍巍，毕竟体内多了个小东西，走路的时候难免带动它上上下下的磨蹭着敏感的内壁，不可言喻的羞耻。

等陳零九帮他拉开车门，示意他坐进去的时候，邱锋泽周身一僵，体内的跳蛋几乎一瞬刷爆了存在感，穴口向下的动作让东西不断的往下滑。谨记着陳零九话的人只得不断收缩内壁，把跳蛋往上推。陳零九看着邱锋泽坐的笔挺的样子，心里竟然已经开始暗暗期待打开开关之后邱锋泽迷人的样子了。

今天的访谈除了他们俩还邀请了黄伟晋，那人一见到他们就开始夸张的做效果，惹得大家都哈哈大笑。看着邱锋泽开怀大笑的样子，陳零九打开手机，打开了开关，访谈也随之开始。

身体里的东西开始有了动静，邱锋泽马上感到了异样，这东西竟然会动。橡胶制品不断摇晃，繁复的纹路刺激着穴肉。

“你们最近有合作一首歌叫兵变对吧？”凯乐姐开始提问了。

但邱锋泽觉得自己耳边一片轰鸣，只能听到自己咚咚的心跳声和细微的嗡嗡声。脸快烧起来了，跳蛋长时间的震动，让后穴不断往外溢水。

“锋泽？你怎么了？脸好红？”凯乐没有得到答复，疑惑的拍了拍眼神迷离的人。

“嗯……没事”邱锋泽瞪了站在旁边的陳零九一眼，陳零九笑出了声，毕竟软乎乎的眼神并没有什么杀伤力。

“兵变……当初我先找零九合作的…毕竟他……是现任……哈”邱锋泽的尾音止不住的颤抖，眼角是一片赤红色。太色情了，陳零九想。

“嗯……”邱锋泽的身体突然前倾，他试图控制自己的腿不要发软。陳零九的手在口袋里操控着手机，还不忘观察邱锋泽。邱锋泽现在有点进退两难，如果收紧肠壁，跳蛋就会越顶越深，碰到最敏感的那块地方，如果放松，跳蛋又会滑到穴口。邱锋泽情不自禁的低吟出了声，羞耻的感觉直逼大脑。

“那个……要不休息下吧”凯乐看见邱锋泽的状态不太好，发声提议到。

话音刚落，邱锋泽就像没骨头一样跌进陳零九怀里，脊背一沉一浮，“唔……零九……不要了…后面都湿透了……要坏掉了”邱锋泽已经无暇顾及黄伟晋抓马的眼神，抓着陳零九的衣角软绵绵的求饶，整个人像被糖水浸透了一样。

“还有一档哦”陳零九好声好气的，手上却残忍的把频率开到了最大。

高频率让他下意识的收缩内壁，跳蛋狠狠的擦过敏感点，酥麻的快感直直上升大脑，麻痹了全身。邱锋泽现在满脑子都在想着做爱，这该死的紧绷的西装裤死死的压着他胀痛难耐的下身，整个人兴奋的要命。要不是外套够长，邱锋泽觉得这集都不能播出。

“那我们继续喽”

邱锋泽已经完全靠在陳零九身上了，他难受到想不顾形象的摸摸自己了，邱锋泽觉得鼻子好酸，陳零九就知道欺负他。前面不能摸，邱锋泽难受到来回变换两腿的位置，来磨蹭到前面。后面跳动的情趣玩具像是陳零九在大庭广众下干他的感觉。“啊……嗯”邱锋泽把头埋进陳零九怀里，颤颤巍巍的起身，断断续续的说到他不太舒服去趟洗手间。陳零九迅速起身跟去，还说可能今天就到这里。

邱锋泽跨进厕所，锁上门，一声一声的喘。没过多久，陳零九就敲响了门，邱锋泽已经把西裤脱下来了。怎么样都勾出来那个疯狂震动的玩具，反而被自己的举动比出了生理泪水，带着哭腔撅起臀部“零九，哈……帮我拿出来……”

“这是惩罚哦”陳零九并没有如他愿，他的手沿着大腿往上抓住了邱锋泽硬挺的下身，另一只手撩起了纯白的T恤，充血的红果被温暖的口腔一一伺候。后穴的跳蛋还在工作着，下身被舒适的套弄。邱锋泽背后紧贴着墙壁，脑袋微微扬起，胸前下身和后面同时被玩弄，邱锋泽来不及反应，一声惊叫，哭着滴滴答答的射了陳零九一手。

陳零九温柔的磨蹭着邱锋泽的唇瓣，离开的时候还报复性的轻咬了邱锋泽的下唇。“还喝不喝了？”

“呜……后面”邱锋泽的烟嗓带上了鼻音呜咽着，泪汪汪的拉着陳零九的手往后伸。

陳零九一下子就送了两根手指进去，把跳蛋往更深处顶。邱锋泽的眼睛蒙上薄雾，睫毛挂上了泪珠，殷红的嘴咿咿吖吖吐不出完整的音节，一副爽极了的样子。

陳零九突然抱起了邱锋泽，把他的腿盘到自己腰上，又让人搂紧自己的脖子，灼热的性器抵上后穴。

“零九……嗯…不要……跳蛋……啊……啊啊啊”粗长的性器没入穴口，无情的碾过敏感点，这个姿势进入的又格外的深。陳零九的下身把那个疯狂震动的跳蛋狠狠的压在前列腺上，软肉不停的痉挛，绞着陳零九的性器不肯放。陳零九大开大合的顶弄，邱锋泽完全抑制不住自己的呻吟，泪珠不停的往下滚，跳蛋带来的快感太强烈，邱锋泽嗯嗯啊啊个不停，门板被他们大幅度的动作装的吱呀的不停。

“锋泽这里是厕所哦，不能叫太大声，会有人来的”

邱锋泽的后面收缩了一下，陳零九差点没忍住就交代了。那人经过抑制之后的声音更加色情，难以忍耐的轻喘着。一时间只能听到咕叽咕叽的水声和脚步声。

邱锋泽又把头埋进陳零九怀里了，清晰的脚步声让陳零九也放缓了动作，明显感受到邱锋泽紧张的后穴，竟生出一种偷情的感觉。

“零九锋泽你们没事吧”是黄伟晋

“没事你们先走吧，我们过会”陳零九的声音沙哑的可怕，黄伟晋似乎意识到了什么，步伐慌乱的离开了。

“呜……”邱锋泽又哭了，眼泪止不住地流，跳蛋过于刺激的感觉和陳零九一味惩罚他的举动让他心里的委屈无处安放。

“乖，那我们不做了。我错了。”陳零九心疼的把抽抽噎噎的人圈进怀里，还是得宠着啊。

“嗯……进来啦”邱锋泽红着脸，谁想到陳零九会说直接不做了，他后面还难受着呢。

陳零九闻言用力的顶上他的敏感帶，配合抵在深层的跳蛋一起把人送上高潮。温热的白浊撒在陳零九的小腹上。陳零九在抽插几下后没忍住射在了里面，白色的液体淫荡的顺着大腿根留下。

陳零九终于把跳蛋的电源关上，伸了手指进去，敏感的软肉紧紧吸着入侵者。陳零九拍拍脑袋，把湿漉漉的跳蛋勾了出来。

“陳零九！以后不准玩这些有的没的！”邱锋泽现在的形象实在是没有一点说服力，只会让陳零九把他按着再干一顿罢了。

“你明明是舒服的”陳零九眯了眯眼。

“威！”炸毛了啊

-

“零九，锋泽发烧好一点了嘛”

“要好好照顾他啦”

凯乐发来了短信。

“我有好好照顾他”

“他只是有点发烧而已”

陳零九看着浑身红痕睡过去的锋泽如是说道。  



End file.
